Kit
by You Can Call Me Effie
Summary: This is the story of a girl with the power of the Avatar, only much much worse. Mediocre, really. In fact, she may be the most useless member of Team Avatar. But, hey, she's funny? At least?
1. Badgerfrog

Kit was in a forest.

This information didn't alarm her, as she'd been in plenty of forests before. What did alarm her, however, was the muffled sound a male shouting through the trees a few feet to her right.

She stood from where she'd been dozing against the trunk of a nearby tree and crept closer to the shouting.

In hindsight, this decision could've ended very badly.

She saw a girl walk toward the clearing and heard a startled shout. The small girl limped back out, brushing quickly past her. _That was quick._

Kit looked at her curiously and her eyes widened. _Why are her feet burned?_

Before she could ask if she was okay, the girl had disappeared through the trees.

 _I'll have to find her later to see if she's alright._

Kit turned to see a teenaged boy with messy hair and a scar covering his right eye. He looks familiar...

He shouted. "WHY AM I SO BAD AT BEING GOOD?!"

She stepped forward curiously. "You probably haven't practiced enough. Why are you yelling at that poor badgerfrog?"

He jumped and sent a ball of fire toward her head. "GAH!"

Kit ducked and let the flames dissipate. She straightened and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, buddy, watch where you aim that thing! Did you just burn that small girl's feet a second ago? How dare you? Think before you act!"

He took a deep breath and stared at her. "Who are you?"

"Kit." She walked over and sat across from where he was standing.

He stared.

She tilted her head and made a vague gesture. "Well?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, staring at her wearily. "'Well' what?"

She sighed. "Well, are you gonna tell me what's bothering you, or are we just gonna stare at each other awkwardly all night?"

He squinted at her and stayed standing, widening his stance slightly. "I don't even know you!"

She shrugged and flipped her braid over her shoulder. "Sure you do. I'm Kit." There was a pause. She smiled at him patiently. "... And you are?"

He snorted, rolled his eyes, and gestured to his huge face scar around his eye as if that would be answer enough. She furrowed her brow. "Your name is... Eye Scar?"

His eyes widened. "What? No!"

She tilted her head. "Face Burn?"

He slumped and sat down, looking very confused. "You're wearing Fire Nation clothing, yet you don't know who I am?"

Kit looked down at her red outfit. She picked at the hem of the top, which was a bit too cropped for her liking. "Oh, this? Nah. I'm not Fire Nation." She leaned in with her hand cupping her mouth. "Between you and me, that entire family's basically psycho." She leaned back, ignoring his stunned expression. "Ozai actually burned his own son in an Agni Kai. I don't want that kind of asshole to rule over me." She clenched her fists and lowered her head and her voice. "He burned a child."

"... Zuko."

Her head snapped up. "Huh?"

"That's his name. It's Zuko."

Kit pondered this. "Prince Zuko." She tilted her head. "Fire Lord Zuko." She nodded decisively. "Yeah. I dig it."

He inhaled slowly. "It's me. I'm Zuko."

Kit blinked. She then slapped herself in the face. "Damn it!"

Zuko blinked. "What-"

Kit stood up and paced, her hand firmly attached to her forehead. "Damn it, damn it, damn it..."

Zuko stood up and raised his hand toward her cautiously. "Hey, Kit-?"

Kit jumped up and down violently for a moment before throwing herself to the ground and bowing at his feet. Zuko stood stunned.

Kit lifted her head and spoke. "My apologies to Your Highness and the crown for disrespecting the Royal Family. Please forgive my audacity and spare my life."

Zuko stared blankly, leaning as far back as he could and blushing with his hands out in front of him. "Uh-I-that's... That's not necessary. Please stand up. Please."

Kit stood, keeping her eyes lowered.

Zuko tried to find a way to tell her he didn't want her to do that ever ever again, but found he had no idea how to say it. He sighed in frustration and grabbed her shoulders. "Kit."

She avoided eye contact. "Prince Zuko."

He sighed again, in slightly less frustration, trying to get rid of the redness in his face. "I would like you to never, ever do that or anything like that ever again." Kit lifted her head. Zuko looked her in the eye. "Ever."

Kit stared blankly for a moment. "It is improper to hold a lady this way."

Zuko jumped back as if he had burned his hands. "S-sorry, I just-I mean- I needed you to stop! I didn't-"

Kit burst out laughing. Zuko glared slightly and crossed his arms, vaguely relieved that she'd stopped. "It's not funny."

Kit sat back down and leaned back on her arm to look up at him. She let out a snort. "It's a little funny."

Zuko sat across from her. "So was your apology, but did I laugh at you about it? No."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Prince Zuko. That was unpleasant for the both of us."

"You don't need to call me prince Zuko."

Kit stared at him. "Well I'm not gonna call you Zuko. That's just weird."

Zuko scrunched up his face. "What?"

Kit snorted. "I'm a street rat. These," she gestured to her outfit, "aren't even my clothes. It'd be both uncomfortable and disrespectful to be so familiar with you." He stared. She waved her hand. "Plus, we've only just met. What would the badgerfrog think?"

Zuko nodded slowly. "If you're that uncomfortable with it, sometimes I go by Lee."

Her eyes widened. "Holy shit! That's where I know you from!"

He blinked. "Wh-what-?"

Kit bounced up and pointed. "You and your uncle had a teashop in Ba Sing Se!"

Zuko tensed. Kit didn't notice. "Speaking of, where is he? Isn't he always with you? Shit, is he the Dragon of the West?! That's so cool!"

"He's gone."

Kit froze. "He's gone?"

Zuko nodded. "I betrayed him and I left him. I don't know where he is."

Kit sighed. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about? He's not dead. He's in prison."

She raised her hands in a placating manner. "Okay, calm down, Lee."

He looked like he was about to say something, then thought better of it.

Kit sat back down across from him, taking out a bag of dried fruit from her bag. "So," she started, trying to bite off a chunk of mango. "What's a prince doing camping in the woods? Y'know, besides yelling at badgerfrogs."

Zuko sighed. "I'm trying to regain my honor by teaching the Avatar how to firebend."

Kit stared. "I may be wrong, but haven't you been trying to kill him for like three years?"

"Two."

"Two years is a long time to do something. What made you change your mind?"

"I barely know you. Why would I tell you anything?"

"I like to think of myself as a better listener than a badgerfrog."

"Will you let that go?"

"No can do, Frog Prince."

He groaned. "You are a little bit infuriating."

She grinned. "I'm going easy."

He threw himself back. "Great."


	2. Confrontation

The first time Kit met the group Zuko was trying to get into (they were staying in the Western Air Temple, which was beautiful), it didn't exactly go as planned.

For one thing, the Blind Bandit (she was teaching the Avatar earthbending, how cool was that?) had told the rest of the group that Zuko burned her feet.

For another, the two obviously Water Tribe siblings had jumped to the conclusion that Zuko had kidnapped her, which she found utterly ridiculous.

The girl, who apparently held an extra grudge against Zuko over something involving a cave in Ba Sing Se (Kit thought maybe it was romantic, until they both thoroughly shut that notion down), had actually tried to Waterbend Kit away from him, which she did not appreciate.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as to kidnap a girl! Actually, yes, I can believe it!"

When Kit felt the water surrounding her, she snapped. "Now, listen here, Princess! I am here of my own free will and I do not appreciate you abusing your power as a bender to take that away from me! What is wrong with you? What did Lee ever do to you?"

"LEE? Obviously, you have been lied to and don't even know who you're traveling with! What else did he tell you? That he lived as a farm boy in the Earth Kingdom and just wants to help the Avatar? You are so naive!"

Kit started shaking, and the water began to freeze. "I know who he is, you absolute moron."

The girl looked righteously annoyed, as if Kit should be thanking her for using her power against her and then calling her naive. "Excuse me? Obviously, you don't, or you would know better than to travel with him!"

The water shattered.

The entire group stared in confusion. The one with the wolf tail spoke. "I'm, Katara? What just happened?"

The girl, now known as Katara, looked troubled. "I-I don't know."

Wolftail boy flailed his arms about. "What do you mean you don't know? You did it!"

Kit took a deep breath and stood up from where she'd fallen. "Actually, I did that. Sorry."

Katara lowered her hand, finally, and stepped forward. "You're a Waterbender?"

She tugged on her braid sheepishly. "Er, not really?"

Wolftail looked like he was going to interject, but Arrowhead spoke first. "What do you mean?"

Kit shifted uncomfortably and looked at all of them. "I can... Kind of... Bend all four elements-"

Wolftail cut her off. "You're lying. Only the Avatar can do that."

She huffed. "What is with you people and interrupting? Is it a Water Tribe thing or something?"

Wolftail looked like he was going to argue, but Zuko cut him off, earning twin glares from the siblings. "Kit, explain."

She wrinkled her nose and sat against a rock. "Okay, so I can bend all four elements, but the downside to that I'm not the Avatar. That means I can only bend when I'm feeling a strong emotion, or when I'm being attacked, and even then I can only bend the element that is being used against me. And I can not bend more than one at a time, so if I'm being attacked on one side by a Waterbender, and on the other side someone's trying to burn me at the same time, I will only be able to bend one of the two elements being used against me."

Arrowhead raised his hand.

She pointed. "Yes, Arrowhead?"

He flushed a bit. "It's, uh, its Aang. Also, I have never heard of that before."

Kit shrugged and leaned back on her hands. "Neither has anyone else I've met, Aang."

Zuko cleared his throat, shrinking slightly when Katara turned to glare at him.

Kit rolled her eyes at her. "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

He responded automatically. "Just Zuko."

"Not happening. Your question?"

He sighed.

Katara didn't let him speak. "Oh, is the prince annoyed because he doesn't get everything he wants for once?"

Kit looked at her. "Katara, now is not the time for immature comments, especially if they are untrue. Keep your emotions under control. He's not even tried to do anything to hurt anyone here for the entire time he's been here."

"That doesn't mean he won't! And he hurt Toph!"

Zuko interjected. "I'm sorry about that!"

She glared at him. "I don't believe you!"

Kit raised her hands. "And that's your problem, Katara. Not mine. The first time I met him, he was lamenting how bad he was at being good-"

"Kit, don't-"

"-to a badgerfrog. He really wants to help, but I get it if you don't believe him because of whatever happened in that cave. As long as you're fine with living with the fact that Aang, here, most likely won't meet another Firebender before the eclipse who is willing to teach him instead of kill him."

Katara turned her glare to Kit. "I trusted him. I trusted him first, and he betrayed me. How do I know he won't do that again? He's been trying to kill us for years!"

Kit looked over at Zuko, who was looking ashamedly at his lap. She sighed at him. "Damnit, Lee, you really were bad at being good."

He mumbled. "I know."

Aang spoke up. "I want him to teach me."

Katara rounded on him. "What?! Aang, are you crazy?"

Wolftail joined her. "They'll kill us all!"

Kit looked over. "Oi! What did I do? I can't even bend most of the time!"

Wolftail turned to her and pointed at Zuko. "You're with him!"

"So? Were you not listening to anything we said?"

"How do we know you weren't lying?"

Toph spoke up from where she'd been lying on the ground picking her toes. Kit wrinkled her nose. "They weren't. They haven't said one lie since they got here."

Wolftail looked indignant. "Wh- Who's side are you on?!"

"Currently? Them and Twinkletoes. They make some valid points."

While he stuttered and Katara tried to get Aang to change his mind, Kit turned to Toph. "Hey, I don't get a chance to ask if your feet were okay?"

She waved a hand lazily. "Yeah, they're fine. Katara has some magical healing water power, so they're as good as new."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I really am sorry about that."

She shrugged. "No big deal. Just don't do it again, and I won't have to bury you."

Kit snorted.

Toph turned her sightless eyes to her, which was pretty creepy. "What? You don't think I can, Ice Queen?"

Kit shook her head, before remembering Toph was blind. "Oh, I know you can. I've seen it."

She suddenly looked suspicious of her. "What do you mean?"

"You're the Blind Bandit, right? I went to all of your matches, you're killer!"

Toph relaxed. "Well, I am pretty awesome. And now I have a witness, in case Prince Hothead gets out of line."

Kit smirked at Zuko, who groaned. "Hothead, huh? I think I'm gonna have to use that one."

He sighed. "Well, it's better than Lee."

Toph looked curious and Aang joined them, leaving the Water Tribe siblings to glare menacingly. "I've been wondering about that. Why do you call him Lee?"

Kit smiled. "He and his uncle ran a tea shop in Ba Sing Se. As you can imagine, they couldn't use their real names, so Prince Zuko was known as Lee."

Katara cut in. "Yes, well, that's all well and good, but we've made a decision. Toph, get away from them."

"No thanks, I'm pretty comfortable."

Katara huffed. "Fine. We've decided to take a vote. All in favor of letting them into the group, raise your hand."

Toph and Aang raised their hands.

Kit also raised her hand.

Katara snapped at her. "You don't get to vote."

"I know. I have a question."

"Well, what is it?"

"Why are you taking a vote when there's an even number of people in your group, and you know that it'll be a tie?"

She looked away nonchalantly. "I guess I didn't think of that."

Kit narrowed her eyes. "You were going to say that since you didn't come to a decision, that you can't let us in because no side won."

She went red. "What, you can read minds too?"

Kit raised an eyebrow. "No. You're just clever and stubborn enough to do it."

"Who are you calling-?"

"I want them to join."

Katara rounded on her brother. "Sokka, what are you doing?!"

Sokka shrugged, but he didn't look happy. "Katara, Aang needs a firebending teacher, and Zuko is the best we can probably get."

Katara clenched her fists and then stalked over to Kit and Zuko. She glared up at them. "If either of you do anything-ANYTHING-that puts us in danger, I will end you."

They nodded, Kit stiffly, and Zuko quickly.

Katara stalked out of the room, Sokka following her.

Kit looked at the remaining two and Zuko. She whistled. "This'll be fun."

Toph snorted. "Sure it will, Icey."


End file.
